


Chocolates

by Lambda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambda/pseuds/Lambda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Valentine's Day Mavin Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's really short but eh... I wasn't really planning on writing a Valentine's Day fic, this was a last-minuet thing. Enjoy~

"Micool!" Gavin said sprinting into the office, hiding something behind his back. "Do you know what today is?"

"Uh... Saturday, why?" 

"What else?"

"The 14th."

"And?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Anything else?"

"No..."

Gavin gave him an annoyed look. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

"Oh..." Gavin looked disappointed now. "Never mind, then. I'll just leave, I guess..."

"I'm just fucking with you." Michael said before Gavin started to leave. "I know today is our anniversary."

Gavin perked up. "So, what'd you get me?"

"What do you mean 'what'd you get me?' I didn't get you shit."

"But Michael, you're supposed to get people anniversary presents!"

"Then what'd  _you_ get  _me_?"

"I got you a box of chocolates!" Gavin said, pulling a pink heart-shaped box out from behind his back and handing it to Michael.

Michael took the box and opened it. There were no chocolates inside, just a note with 'I ate all the chocolates' written inside it. "Seriously?"

Gavin had a smug smile on his face. He turned and started to leave but stopped at the doorway. "You'll get your real present later, after you take me to dinner."

"Fine." Michael sighed. "But if I'm taking you to dinner, then we're going to that really fancy place down the street. I ain't no cheap bitch."

Gavin gave a small laugh and nodded as he left the room. Michael looked back to the chocolate box. It was a clever idea, he made a mental note to try it on there next anniversary. He picked up the note inside the box and noticed there was something written on the other side.

'Happy Anniversary, I Love You.'


End file.
